Devils Spawn
by eNchAnTeD AppLe
Summary: Class 2B were already pretty wild at the age of 11. Can you imagine them at 16? What if they become responsible for a bunch of 3year olds spawned from their genes? Yes, its the good old parenting class project- Gakuen Alice Style. N/M, R/H more
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and all recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

"Class! Class! Oh my beloved little darlings settle down! I have a surprise for you today! "Tono sensei excitedly exclaimed as he bounded into class 10B.

Yes. Tono had become a teacher at Alice academy after his graduation and was currently the physical education teacher for the High School division

"Ooo… Tono Senpai!" Mikan yelled out as she ran towards the front classroom to give the black haired teacher a hug.

"What the f%$ is he doing here?" muttered Natsume while glaring at the hugging pair.

"Hello munchkin, long time no see." Tono patted Mikan's head like she was an obedient puppy. Not that anyone blamed him. She was looking at him with big round shining puppy eyes.

"Tono sensei, what surprise do you have for us" called out Mochu from his seat.

"Natsume….." sang Koko from two rows away "Tono sensei was checking out Mikan and he thinks she's grown up nice and pretty."

Suddenly Koko's chair caught fire, as did the outrageously long silky black waist length hair that Tono sported.

"Shut up, I don't care what he thinks about an immature clumsy polka dot wearing idiot." With that, Natsume took out his manga, leaned back in his chair and started reading. He still occupied the center seat at the back row of the classroom.

Mikan stomped over, grabbed the manga out of Natsume's hands and smacked him over the head with it. "Apologize to Tono senpai! His hair is now burnt" she angrily said while glaring at him.

Natsume glared at Mikan. "You'll pay for that. Just wait."

Mikan glared back, arms crossed. "You can't do anything to me anymore. I have full control of my alice now."

Natsume narrowed his eyes even more and continued glaring. Mikan raised one eyebrow and gave him a cocky "What are you going to do about it" look back.

The rest of the class observed in near silence, Anna started distributing her home made popcorn. This happened every morning and it never failed to entertain them.

"Wow, so much sexual tension today." Blurted Mochu after about 2 mins of watching Natsume and Mikan glare at each other.

The both of them turned around and gave Mochu a dirty.

"As if I would want to do anything perverted with him!"

"She wishes"

They exclaimed at the same time.

"Still in denial." Sang both Koko and Kitsuneme at the same time. They looked at each and gave each other an air high five. Unfortunately, they were permanently separated back middle school and were not allowed to sit next to each other ever again. There were just no teachers who could handle to the notorious twosome.

A few girls in the class groaned. Boys were just so immature.

"Okok, calm down. Go back to your seats. Don't you want to know why I am here?" asked Tono.

The class settled down a bit. Tono wasn't one of their normal teachers and seeing him probably did mean that something different was going to happen soon.

"We have decided on a new assignment for your year and I got to be the coordinating teacher! As you all know physical education is not just about sport. It's also about your bodies, your well being and your life. As you are all going to be coming of age soon, we, at Alice Academy know that you may start participating in forms of physical activity that may bring about repercussions that you may not be mentally prepared for." Tono paused and looked around to see if the class understood at what he was getting at.

The boys in the class started snickering and some of the smarter girls started looking warily at Tono.

"Repercussions." Snickered Kitsu

"Is that what you call the 4 year old elementary student with the amplifying alice?" Koko repeated after reading Kitsu's mind.

Tono gave the pair a dirty. "She's not mine" he claimed exasperated.

"Huh, I still don't really get it. What does Momo (the aforementioned 4yo amplifier alice) have to do with this" asked Mikan confusedly. She had become slightly smarter over the years, but not when it came to these things.

Sumire groaned. "Shut up Mikan". She looked over to Tono. "What do your repercussions have to do with our class. Get to the point."

Tono sighed. This class was just too smart ass for their own good. The kid wasn't his, he was pretty sure about that.

"Ok, listen up" He looked around the class excitedly. "We are going to pair you up and make you parents!"

The class looked at Tono in shock. What the hell? Even Natsume put down his manga and started listening.

Hotaru looked at Tono straight in the eye and asked in that monotone voice of hers. "I hope you don't expect us to have sex with each other. Some of us are still only 15 you know. That's illegal."

"Sex!" squealed Mikan, she looked like she was about to faint.

At that point the class descended into chaos. Boys were imagining and loudly discussing some not so pure things and the girls were looking around, some in disgust at the thought of pro-creating with the immature boys of their class, some in embarrassment and some, such as Sumire with lust in their eyes while eyeing specific boys in their class. Read Natsume and Ruka. Ruka looked a bit worried.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Suddenly tranquilizer darts were shot from flaps in the ceiling and the class went silent, except Hotaru and Nonoko.

"The C&C Silencer. The first joint product from Hotaru and Nonoko. Silences class and crowds effectively by injecting a chemical which temporarily only silences large masses without any permanent damages to the body. It gives you the same effect as if you taped their mouths and tied them up in their chairs except they are still conscious and can comprehend everything you say. Neither pain nor violence necessary. Good for riots, uncontrollable classes and teachers without a pheromone alice. Only 5000 rabbits for a dozen darts.

Tono while relieved at the silence and looked warily at Hotaru. "I don't think that's quite legal."

"In that case, Narumi sensei's alice shouldn't be legal either". Hotaru countered.

"Point taken. I will discuss purchasing this with the principals. Are you sure they can hear me?" Tono asked as he looked around the room at the now scarily silent and obedient looking highschoolers.

"Yes. We tested it on Mikan and Ruka last week before we brought it out to the public. You have approximately 3 minutes of silence left." Hotaru said without even a hint of guilt in her voice.

Mikan and Ruka were in their seats with tears in their eyes. Such a bad memory for the both of them. Ruka was blackmailed into being a guinea pig and Mikan was just plain conned into it.

"Ok then. Listen up everyone. Your assignment as said earlier is about mentally preparing you for your life in the future. In particular, we are going to focus on family and marriage life. As you may be aware, 70% of alice users end up marrying other alice users and these couple have an almost 100% chance of having a child with an alice. Hence, we have chosen a partner for you and he/she will be your partner for the next four weeks. The pairs are all going to be male/female. We have created some dolls similar to what Kaname Sono was famous for making except they will only be alive temporarily. They will start off as babies for a week and every week after that they will grow by 1-2 years of age. By the end of 4 weeks, they should be around 5 years old.

You will have to feed them, look after them and nurture them like they are real children. As I am speaking, your dormitory is now being converted into special apartments which will house you, your partner and your child. We have taken star rankings into consideration and the rooms will be converted based on the higher star ranking of the pair.

Every week, each pair will be given a simulated real life scenario to resolve. Each weekly assignment is worth 20% of the major assignment and the remaining 20% will be based on a 2000 word individual essay based on this experience. This assignment as a whole is worth 40% of your grade for this year and if you fail this assignment, you will fail this year." Tono finished, relieved he could finish explaining the whole assignment without interruptions.

Not that any of them except Hotaru and Nonoko could ask anyway but just to tease them a bit he asked "Any questions?"

Tono looked around. Most of them were actually trying to ask questions but since they couldn't actually make any noise he just pretended not to see.

"Tono sensei! Who is going to be my partner?" Asked Nonoko excitedly.

"Tono sensei, I want to be a widow. I don't need a partner." Said Hotaru, quite seriously.

Right after Hotaru's statement, the tranquilizer wore off and Tono suddenly became inundated with questions.

"Who's going to be my partner?"

"What if I don't like my partner?"

"I want Ruka or Natsume to be my partner!"

"What if I fail the assignment?"

"Why do we have to live with our partners?"

"What if my partner is stupid and makes me fail?"

"What if I lose or accidentally kill the baby?"

"How are we going to take the babies to class?"

"BE QUIET" yelled Tono, using his amplifier to amplify a portable Hotaru loudspeaker #3 invention.

"One question at a time. You partners will be announced after I finish answering your questions. You can't change your partners. We have chosen them specifically based on current relationships and personalities we believe most likely compatible. We have tried to not to put anyone together we believe cannot work together. To reiterate, you will repeat this year if you fail this assignment. It is not possible to lose the child in the academy. If the child dies unnaturally due to neglect you will fail the assignment and repeat the year. The child will need to be with at least one parent during all your classes. Your teachers are all aware of this assignment and we have already prepared ourselves for this. Any other questions?" Asked Tono.

"What Alice will our children have?" Asked Yura Otanashi.

"Interesting question. To tell you the truth, I cannot answer that. As you know, children born to parents with alices can inherit one or both of their alices or have a completely random new alice. Your child's or children's alice will take form after you "give birth" to them." Explained Tono.

"Ewww…. Give birth? How? I do not want to lose my perfect figure!" shrieked Sumire

"Oh no, will that hurt?" asked Nonoko worriedly.

"Children? We can have more than one?" Yuu asked.

"No, I apologize for using the wrong terminology, you don't need to literally give birth." Most of the girls sighed in relief. Tono continued. "Maybe awaken or activate the child is a better description. Your baby will have been placed in a crib in your new rooms by the time you get back after class and to activate the baby, all you need to do is simultaneously with your partner place one hand each over the childs heart. The child will then read your DNA and replicate your dominate characteristics like a real fetus. After that, your baby should awaken in half to 2 hours. And yes Yuu, it is possible that you have been assigned more than one child."

"How will we feed the babies?" asked Anna

"All the basics needed to look after a baby will be provided, extras will have to be provided with your own rabbits." Tono clarified. "And don't even think about not activating your baby. There will be consequences" Tono smiled sinisterly.

Kitsu who was thinking exactly that shuddered at Tono's smile.

"If there are no more questions, I will announce the pairings. You can come to either Misaki Sensei, Makihara sensei or I if you think of any questions further on." Tono looked around. The class was silent, anticipating the pairings.

"Ok, then the first pairing will be… Mochu and Anna" The two looked at each other but just as they were about to complain, Tono cut in and said. "Let me announce all the pairings first, complaints later."

"Koko and Sumire"

"Kitsu and Wakako"

"Yuu and Nonoko"

--------------------- 10 other pairs later------------------------

"Ruka and Hotaru"

"Natsume and Mikan"

By this stage, the class was sick of staying silent and pandemonium broke out. Tono instinctively walked towards the door, took out the loudspeaker and announced. "Sorry, pairings are final and we will not be changing them. Your new room numbers will be listed on the 10B notice board outside your dorm area. Assignment details and any others things you need can be found in your rooms. Your belongings have already been transferred to your new rooms. Good Luck!" and with that he ran out the door, locking it on his way out in order to buy himself some time before the mobs could get him.

End chapter one.


	2. The Reaction

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and all recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

Authors Note: _Italics _represent characters thoughts.

Devils Spawn- Chapter 2

Tono ran into the shared teachers lounge, slammed the door behind him and slid breathlessly onto the floor, his back to door.

"How'd it go?" asked Misaki sensei calmly sipping his tea.

"Well, he is still in one piece so I assume it went better than expected" answered Makihara sensei from the couch, putting down his newspaper.

"You two should have delivered the assignment to them." Whined Tono "I'm just a new teacher. Why did I have to do it?"

"Because the girls love you. They would have protected you from the worst of the boy's actions. At the very least Mikan would have protected you. She loves you!" Said Makihara

Tono contemplated this for a moment. _True that, he was quite popular with the girls. It was his good looks of course but still! The potential bodily harm could have been irreversible! _He looked over at Misaki. "The girls love you too! You are their beloved Misaki sensei. Anna and Nonoko would never have let the boys harm you either! Not to mention, you could have just used your whip to make them obey you! There was no need for me to go in there alone!" accused Tono, pointing fingers and all.

"We needed to give you some experience dealing with them. There, there, it's fine. It's over now." Misaki said in a soothing voice while patting Tono on the back. Misaki had had experience dealing with flamboyant, overdramatic teachers. Narumi and his protégé (Tono) were much more alike than they would like to admit. "By the way, how did you manage to explain to them so quickly? We thought it would take you longer."

'Well, it was all thanks to Hotaru really…" started Tono, he then proceeded to explain what had happened during that last lesson in detail from his unfortunate hair being singed by a jealous Natsume up until he ran out the door.

"How lucky for you. I think we should get Yukihara to invest in some of those tranquilizer darts. We would probably be able to keep more substitute teachers that way." contemplated Makihara out aloud.

"So then, you left before you could see their reactions? How disappointing, that would have been the best part to see!" exclaimed Misaki.

"I value my life thank you very much. For sure, some of those girls would have scratched my face off for pairing their beloved Natsume with Mikan" answered Tono wryly.

Suddenly the musical voice of Serina sensei floated over from the corner, 'Well, we can take a look into my crystal ball if you want…."

---------------------------------------------------- Devil's Spawn-------------------------------------------------------------------

Uproar. Mayhem. Chaos. Pandemonium. Shock. Anger. Acceptance.

These are the stages of unrest.

The normal state of class 10B was usually somewhere between mayhem and chaos but after Tono's announcement, it had descended into utter pandemonium.

It wasn't as though anybody deep down really actually minded their assigned partners as the teachers had done their best to pair friends from the same friendship group together (except maybe Sumire and Wakako who the teachers knew would be furious about not being paired with their beloved Natsume and Ruka) but the class was hyped up from the unusual assignment and a few immature jeers to each other about being partnered with the "tubbytele" (chubby girl with teleport alice) or having kids who would be "stinking shrinkers" (lethal farting alice + size changing alice") escalated the situation from verbal taunting to an all out mini alice war.

Almost all the teenagers were using their alices on each other. This was rare because it was usually just the boys making mischief, but currently all the boys and girls were literally trying to kill each other. There were students screaming from imaginary ghosts and illusions. Kids were spinning, dangling upside down and in all kinds of weird positions. The kid with the pig mask on his head was trying to head butt some other poor kid who was hidden in a cupboard. There was a couple running around the classroom with their hands held trying to avoid animated monsters which followed them around. One corner of the classroom was empty because the kid with the lethal fart alice had knocked out himself and the 3 students around him.

Yuu and Nonoko who were already a real life couple and were the usual classroom peacekeepers ran around trying to stop the worst of the assaults.

Anna who was unhappy but not too upset at the fact she was stuck with the annoying Mochu was trying to revive the four students who had fainted from the lethal farts in the corner with pre-made medicine from the first aid kit.

Mochu who actually thought he got a good deal being partnered with the cute Anna was futilely trying to save his best friends Koko and Kitsu from Wakako and Sumire who had teamed up and had Koko and Kitsu pinned against the wall with Wakako's telekinesis alice. Sumire was trying to scratch Koko's face off with her cat claws while Kitsu was trying to protect Koko and himself by trying to fly the two of them towards the ceiling, all at the same time, Koko was trying to retaliate by broadcasting Sumire and Wakoko's secrets out to the whole class. This of course ignited more furious scratching and hissing from Sumire.

While all that pandemonium was going on, 4 people were seemingly sitting calmly at their seats.

Ruka who was in complete shock, had not moved from his seat next to Natsume and was staring into space. _How could the teachers pair him with his worst nightmare? The only girl in the whole academy except for maybe Sumire who he was truly scared of? To think that if he failed this he would fail the whole year! And to have to live together too! She would probably take so many embarrassing pictures of him that he would stay blackmailed for life! His life was officially over. Oh how he envied Yuu, Mochu and Natsume, people who had been partnered with nice girls such as Anna, Nonoko and Mikan._

Awaking from his stupor, he dared to take a tiny glance in Hotaru's direction two rows in front to his left. He saw that she was in her seat, with her head down scribbling frantically into her notebook and he groaned. Knowing her, she was DEFINITELY hatching new evil twisted schemes to make his life miserable.

When Hotaru, who had originally wanted to be a widow or single mother by any means (she started planning elaborate blackmail schemes or if that proved fruitless, had started calculating how much she may need to pay off her partner/relevant parties) heard she was to be paired with Ruka, the wheels in her head had started spinning in the other direction and suddenly, this project became a lot more fun. And profitable. _Rabbits, Rabbits and more Rabbits_! She thought. So now, as Ruka had accurately predicted, Hotaru was frantically scribbling draft plans in her notebook preparing for how she could profit from having Ruka mandatorily stuck to her 24hours a day for the next month.

The best thing, Hotaru thought, (other than the profits she would definitely earn) was that Ruka was a much more maternal person than she was and he wasn't stupid, ugly or annoying. So she could probably boss him around, make him look after the child and comfortably wear the pants in the family. What an easy way to get good grades! All in all, the situation was win-win for her.

Thinking of Ruka, she turned around to take a look at him. He had his elbows on the table and his face in his hands…. crying? _Yes_, she thought evilly, _he understood what he had unintentionally gotten himself into, so no sympathies for him there!_ She took out her latest, advanced version long range baka puncher, set it on light mode, aimed and gently punched Ruka on the chin. Ruka's face immediately shot up and his eyes met hers. She beckoned him with her fingers while giving him the "come over here now or your dead" look and he fearfully slid off his seat and trudged over towards hers.

"Sit down, we need to discuss some things" Hotaru in her soft, monotone, "listen to me or else" voice. Ruka obediently sat down and listened.

_Hoo boy, Ruka was so dead._ Thought Natsume from his seat. He had observed the whole thing in silence and while he thought the whole idea of the project was absolutely stupid, had also found the whole situation funny. If he ended up having to do this stupid project, he was immensely pleased that he at least got his favorite idiot as his partner. He wouldn't have tolerated being partnered with any other girl anyway, but if they had dared partner him with anyone other than his Polka, he would have probably burnt them (teacher, partnered girl and any other parties involved) until they begged for mercy, just like in middle school when the clown of the teacher had the audacity to pair Polka with the seedy x-ray vision alice guy in dance class. He didn't care that she ended up being partner less in the end but as if he'd let any other guy get their dirty paws anywhere near Mikan. The only one (in his opinion) who was allowed to bully or molest her in any way was him. And he made sure EVERYBODY knew it- behind the scenes of course. If Polka knew why no guys other than Ruka, Yuu, Mochu, Kitsu and Koko approached her, she'd hit the roof, not that he was scared of her of course but unfortunately the wicked b!tch – oops, witch of GA was also under the misguided notion that she was the only one allowed to bully her best friend and if anyone made Mikan cry too badly (including him)- misery and extreme anguish that even Persona could not inflict was imminent.

Deep down, Natsume knew that he probably did like Mikan. She was special from the day that Narumi-the- wanker shoved her at him and made her his partner. She was the bright light that pulled him out from the depressing black hole of torment and despair that he was suffering from when he was 10. His mom had died when he was 6 and then his dad, Aoi and him were constantly on the move trying to hide from the GA. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to go attend GA, Natsume knew he had to attend since his parents were alumni but he was worried for his dad. His dad loved his mom to death and was absolutely devastated when she died. He just wasn't the same ever again and Natsume was very afraid for his dad if Aoi and him were to leave him out in the world by himself, so they kept on insisting that they were a family and had to stay together no matter what. It got a little bit better when he met Ruka, whose family was also always on the move but for an entirely different reason. Ruka was the first in the family ever to have an alice and his parents thought that people from GA were actually from a secret government organization who wanted to take their precious son and do unorthodox testing on him hence moved around to avoid them.

That one year that they got to play together and live like normal children was one of the best years of his childhood. It all ended though on that one fateful windy day that changed his life forever, Aoi was being bullied by some boys in her class and in fear accidentally exploded a gas tank in the school with her fire alice. The wind quickly escalated what could have been a manageable fire into an inferno that burnt down half the town, killing dozens of people. The Hyuuga family was labeled pyromaniacs and Aoi and their dad was in serious trouble with the authorities until people from GA stepped in and made an offer to help them rectify the fiasco if Natsume and by extension Ruka agreed to attend GA. Seeing no other choice 9 year old Natsume and Ruka (who had come to love Aoi like a little sister) agreed to attend GA and before they could have a proper farewell, were torn from their families and placed into Gakuen Alice Elementary Class B.

That one year at GA that Natsume and Ruka attended before Mikan arrived was a hard one for everyone. Natsume was a bitter, angry and extremely troublesome child and Ruka and the gang of boys that eventually made up Natsume's clique managed to turn a relatively manageable class B into a class of delinquents that scared away 12 substitute teachers in 10 months.

Of course, Mikan entered GA the year they turned 11 and the rest is history. She changed the dynamics of the class and gradually calmed Natsume down. She managed to turn his focus away from his bitter life and gave him an unexplainable sense of hope for the future. That was why she was so important to him and that was why he knew that couldn't let anybody else have her but him.

Ruka had actually asked him on many occasions why he didn't just make her his girlfriend but Natsume always just shrugged and replied that there was no need. This frustrated Ruka to no end back when they were 12 and he had a massive crush on Mikan but Ruka eventually gave up when he realized that there really was no need for Natsume to make any moves because they did have something special that didn't need anything official. Not that those two would ever admit that.

In Natsume's mind, there was no need because he knew how to keep Mikan's attention on him and him only and he simply didn't think anybody would have the guts to make a move on Mikan anyway. It was an urban legend in GA that males outside Class B or the Special Ability class being too friendly with her was bad luck. In the past, there were instances of guys being bitten or attacked by exotic animals, being hit by objects flown into their faces, one guy had his room burnt down (that one was a bit obvious really but hey, Natsume was only 12 then!) and one poor guy had his innermost embarrassing secrets exposed on the blackboard in the cafeteria where the lunch menu was supposed to be for a week.

And why be a couple anyway? He didn't need to be her boyfriend to kiss her, molest her, flip her skirt or have nice tender moments with her under the sakura tree. Being a boyfriend would mean he was then obligated to be nice to her most of the time and then what fun would that be? Call him a sadist but he actually liked to torture her everyday and hear her screech his name while stomping over to him and trying to insult him by calling him a dickhead or pervert.

Speaking of which, he hadn't heard her stomp over and attempt to insult him or complain about being stuck with him for another school project after Tono fled from the classroom.

Natsume closed the manga he was pretending to read while observing Ruka and Hotaru previously and looked around the room ignoring all the chaos for Mikan. Surprisingly, she was sitting silently at her seat. That was something new, in these kinds of situations, she would normally be running around trying to save people with weaker alices or she would be over at Yuu, Anna or Nonoko's desk crying about how she was stuck with Natsume again. (Hotaru usually shot Mikan with her baka gun if she went within 5 feet of her in class and Mikan finally learnt to not go running to Hotaru at the drop of a hat anymore). Natsume observed the strange Mikan for another few minutes and then did something that he had never done in public before. He got up and voluntarily walked to Mikan.

When he got there he shoved her to a side and sat down next to her nonchalantly with his feet on her table and hands behind his head. Surprisingly, she had not made any sound nor given any reaction to Natsume's actions so Natsume burnt her hair which she nullified in a few seconds and then finally turned to him.

Natsume nearly jumped and backed away from her, but as he had a public image to maintain (not that anyone was paying attention to them anyway) he remained cool and tried to resist her ultimate Natsume (and Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru) fail proof "Im-so-sad- help-me-big-teary-cow-eyed-lip-trembling" expression.

"Natsume" Mikan warbled out with that teary look still on her face

"Yes" Natsume replied slowly and apprehensively. This was not good, he almost always gave in when she made that face.

"If we have to do this project together, can you please sign this contract?" asked Mikan still teary voiced while sliding a piece of paper over at him.

Natsume snatched the piece of paper and after reading it swore, crumpled the piece of paper, turned to Mikan and said "NO, I am not signing that. Polka, you think too highly of yourself. As if I would do half of those things on that list!"

"Yes you will Natsume, you know you will, it's for my benefit!" whined Mikan while pretending to wipe a tear from her face.

"Get over yourself Mikan! I will not…" Natsume uncrumpled the piece of paper and glanced at it, trying to find something that he could prove her wrong with.

_**Mikan's Rules for 10B Marriage Project.**_

_**Natsume will not make any unwanted perverted advances on Mikan when they are alone. This includes stealing kisses, groping or manhandling me in any way when sharing the room together.**_

_**Natsume will not bully Mikan and make her do the project alone**_

_**Natsume will help look after the child.**_

_**Natsume will not burn Mikan's hair when he is annoyed with her.**_

_**Natsume will not do anything to Mikan while she is sleeping**_

_**Natsume cannot peek at Mikan while she is changing or showering in the shared room**_

_**Natsume will not look or steal Mikan's underwear and other private garments.**_

_**Mikan has the authority to add more rules as necessary.**_

"…"

Natsume really had nothing to say, she knew him too well. He reread the rules again and suddenly smirked.

"Ok, I will sign the contract if you want me to so badly"

"Really? Just like that" Mikan asked happily but a bit warily at the same time. No way Natsume would agree so easily. He must have something planned.

"Really?" She asked again. She leaned over closer to Natsume and looked into his face. "You really have no objections to these rules?"

Natsume's face colored just so slightly at the proximity. "Yes! Stop asking! Don't put your ugly face so close to mine!" Natsume grabbed a pen and scrawled his name onto the bottom of the piece of paper and shoved it at her. "Here, you happy now? Geezes"

Mikan looked at Natsume's signature on the piece of paper and smiled. "Wow that was so easy! By the way, this piece of paper isn't a normal piece of paper. It's a piece of Hotaru special contract paper, if you break these rules, Hotaru is allowed to then take revenge on you" Mikan smiled cheekily at Natsume, as if proud that she had a one up on him.

Natsume well, sweat dropped. "Whatever." He muttered _pfft, whatever she thinks_ he thought. _Stupid poorly written rules by idiots were easy to evade. That stupid contract wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted._

Natsume grabbed their stuff and to make a point, roughly grabbed her by a pigtail, dragged her off her seat, started walking towards the door with pigtail still in hand and said "Let's go check out our room now. I can't believe I have to now share a room with an immature, ugly, whiny little girl. God, the child they distribute to us better take after me. This school is going to spontaneously combust if I had to play family to two stupid children."

Mikan yelped and tugged her hair out from Natsume's hands. "Hey, no man-handling me, you signed to contract! And what do you mean two stupid children! How do you we'll have two children?"

Natsume stopped, ducked to avoid a flying object, turned around and smirked. "Read the contract properly idiot, you just said no manhandling you while alone and sharing the room together. We are not alone, look at all these people around us! And we haven't started sharing a room yet!"

Mikan pouted but continued walking towards Natsume. She hated how he was smarter than her. "Then what about the children? How do you know we will have two?"

Natsume sighed, rolled his eyes and answered "I can't confirm that I will have to take care of two stupid children, but I know I will definitely have to take care of one." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the door again. "Let's go now. I need a nap."

--------------------------------------------------------Devils Spawn------------------------------------------------------------

Yuu was attempting to drag Sumire off Koko when he accidentally lost balance and fell backwards onto the floor hitting the back of his head hard against the table.

Rubbing his head, he got up decided that he had had enough of this and focused on using his illusion alice.

Suddenly a loud booming noise thundered in everyone's mind.

"STOP THIS RUCKUS AT ONCE" yelled a very pissed off 10ft Inchou complete with dark menacing looming shadows and evilly gleaming classes.

Activity in class 10B stopped instantly.

"GET YOUR STUFF, FIND YOUR PARTNER, SETTLE INTO YOUR NEWLY ASSIGNED ROOM AND START PREPARING FOR THE CHILD SEGMENT OF THIS PROJECT NOW!" boomed the psycho, menacing Yuu in their minds

When people still didn't react due to the shock of the usually docile Inchou aggressively commanding them another image was forced onto them.

"DO WHAT I SAY NOW OTHERWISE YOU WILL SEE THIS EVERYNIGHT BEFORE YOU SLEEP" threatened Yuu.

The class collectively shuddered and this time did exactly what Yuu commanded before and practically ran out of the classroom to find their new dorms, freaked out by the illusion that had appeared in their minds just before.

Yuu wiped a bead of sweat from his face, turned to Nonoko who already had his stuff and was waiting for him by the door and said. "Wow, who knew Jinno sensei in a pink g-string dancing to Grease Lightning on a pole would have such an effect on our class."

"Well, you did threaten to project the image into their minds every night before they sleep" replied Nonoko as they walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter.... finally! The children make an entrance!!!!

I'm open to any good suggestions for interesting Alice combinations for the children or names!


	3. The Babies

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and all recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

The name and character Tsuruga Ren from Skip Beat belongs Nakamura Noshiki.

Authors Note: There were no Alice Wars in this story. Hence some of the plotlines may have been changed in order to accommodate this. This story is meant to be humorous and the whole Alice War and everything related is just too dark to write in.

--------------------------------Enjoy! Devil's Spawn -Chapter 3----------------------------------------------

Natsume opened the door to their new room and Mikan impatiently pushed past him, ran into the room and started exploring.

"Wow… the room is so big and nice! Look Natsume! We have such a massive Plasma TV and the sofa is real leather!"

Mikan who was already sitting on the sofa ran her hands over the white suede then dug her bare toes into the wine red carpet and looked around the room. "oooh, and the carpet is so soft too! The décor is so sophisticated. I would've never thought black, white and a touch of crimson could look so good!" Mikan chattered excitedly. Mikan got off the sofa and ran towards a white door with a gold handle which was next to the open kitchen. "Wow, Wow! And we have such a massive bath tub! It's like a Jacuzzi! This is so cool! Come take a look Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she stuck her head out of the bathroom and motioned to Natsume.

"Pfft, you're lucky to have gotten paired with me 2 stars, if we depended on you to support the family, we'd be living in a hovel" Natsume said condescending tone as he plopped down on the massive matching white suede one-seater, totally ignoring Mikan's frantic motioning. He had to admit to himself that the décor was pretty nice though, seems like the tacky wanker Tono had some taste after all.

"Hey, two stars aren't that bad! Stop being such a snob Natsume, just cos you've always been special star, you shouldn't look down on other people! Anyway, your stupid all powerful Fire alice doesn't work on me anymore so we're equal!" Mikan huffed, crossing her arms. She then walked towards him and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him, just to taunt him some more.

Natsume stared at her with a look that was a cross between pure disbelief and What-the-F%*k. "And to think that you are going to be a mother as well. God I feel so sorry for….."

"Oh My God! We need to go activate our baby! I can't wait to see if we have a boy or a girl!" Mikan squealed, completely cutting off Natsume. She forcibly dragged a startled Natsume off the sofa by his wrist and started pulling him towards what looked like the bedroom.

"Ohh… the décor matches the outside and the bed is HUGE and it looks so soft!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran over to the King sized bed and sat down on it. "Look! There's the crib! Our baby must be inside! Let's activate it now!"

Mikan scrambled over to the crib next to the right hand side of the bed and looked down at the "baby". "Wah, Natsume! Our baby is a freak!" Mikan wailed loudly.

"Geez, stop the shrieking, you are 10 times more annoying than usual!" Natsume complained as he walked over to crib and looked down.

_Crap_, _Polka was right, the baby was a freak! It had no face, no hair and no gender. _Thought Natsume a bit taken aback. He calmly looked around in the crib and picked up a piece of paper next to the baby. "Polka, we need to activate the baby first. Then its gender, personality and physical appearance will develop based on our DNA." Read Natsume off the piece of paper.

"oh, I'm so excited, let's do it Natsume!"

Natsume stepped closer to Mikan, invaded her personal space, wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed seductively into her ears. "Are you sure you wanna **do** it?"

Mikan blushed bright red, pushed him off of her, punched him hard on the shoulder and yelled at him. "Stop being so perverted Natsume! I meant let's activate the baby!

"Stop being so violent woman. You're going to be a mother soon. Don't set a bad example for our child" Natsume muttered while rubbing his shoulder. Her punches actually sorta started hurting a bit now, it was all that dickhead Andou's fault for teaching her how to punch back in middle school. Still, the slight pain was worth the reaction he got from teasing her.

"Whatever" Mikan said, grabbing the piece of paper from Natsume. "Ok, the instructions say that the guy has to place his left hand over the left hand side of the baby's torso and the girl has to place her right hand over the right hand side of the baby's torso and then wait. An energy should start to envelope the baby, this is when the baby is reading the parents DNA. After around 2 minutes, we should feel the energy stop and a slight glow will surround the baby for a few seconds. This is when the baby has finished absorbing our DNA and we can remove our hands. The baby will then take somewhere between half to 2 hours to develop into a fully human-like newborn. "

Mikan placed her right hand over the right side of the baby's torso and looked at Natsume. "Are you ready?" She whispered nervously. There was just something so right but at the same time, so wrong with making a baby with Natsume. Nevertheless, it felt like something special was about to happen and she was glad it was with him.

"Well, this is not the way I would prefer to make a baby but I guess I am." Natsume said as he placed his left hand next to Mikan's over the left side of the baby's torso.

Before Mikan could reply Natsume's comment, they suddenly felt a warm, soft, distinct buzzing energy seep from their hands and surround the baby.

The fire caster and the nullifier looked each other in the eyes and a silent mutual feeling passed between them. The feeling of activating this baby was so magical. It felt so happy and light. The two minutes passed quickly and the pair enchanted by the feeling was startled as the baby was suddenly bathed in a bright red glow tinged with gold which faded slowly after a few seconds.

Mikan reached down and picked up the baby. "Look Natsume, it's alive." She whispered in amazement.

Mikan passed the baby to Natsume to look at while she turned around and retrieved a blanked from a bag of baby supplies she had spotted on the floor next to the crib.

Natsume looked down at the baby in his arms and sure enough, the formerly freaky thing was starting to mutate and you could feel that it was slightly starting to develop and transform under the skin.

Mikan took the baby back into her arms and wrapped the blanket around it. She then sat down at the edge of the bed with the baby cradled in her arms. Natsume sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and silently watched the both of them. He couldn't quite describe what he was feeling. But it definitely felt right. It felt good. And it was then that he knew that if this was to happen in the future, it definitely had to be with Mikan.

They sat there in companionable silence and watched as the baby started taking on a life of its own. For awhile, there was only a slight very faint humming coming from the baby, it was as if the baby was developing internally, then after awhile the physical features of the baby started forming.

Cute little ears, eyes, nose and mouth started forming and then finally, very slowly a tuft of raven black hair started growing from the baby's head.

"Oh look Natsume, the baby has black hair like yours! " Mikan said softly, reaching to stroke the short, soft, fuzzy tuft of hair on the babes head. "Oh, and look, it has such long dark eyelashes. It must be a girl then" Mikan continued as she started to open the blanket to check its gender.

But then, she suddenly went bright red and quickly closed the blanket. "It's a boy." She said, too embarrassed to look at Natsume. Mikan had never seen a boy's appendage before. So innocent.

Natsume took the baby from Mikan and opened the blanket to check for himself.

"Yes, he is a boy. And a big one at that. Just like daddy." Said Natsume proudly, holding up the nearly fully formed baby up to his face level.

"urghh..." Mikan groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Get over it. He is your son, you will be looking at him every day for the next month when you have to change his nappies and bathe him. Now let's think about what we should name him." Natsume said practically.

Mikan pouted and mulled over this. This whole assignment happened so quickly, she hadn't actually thought of any names. "Hmm, what about Akira, meaning bright?"

"No, that's too common"

"Hoshio, meaning star"

"No, that is the name of the weather alice kid that lost his alice back in elementary"

"Sora? Meaning sky?

"No, that's such a bishie name"

"Kenji?"

"That's a dog's name!"

"Hikaru?"

"No, only girls should be called Hikaru."

"Daichi?"

"No, too old fashioned"

"Ren? Like Tsuruga Ren the movie star!"

"Who?" Natsume asked totally confused." But No, that's gay. We are not naming the poor boy after a word that means romance or sounds like a word that could mean romance."

At this point Mikan became frustrated. "Fine than Natsume, what do you want to name the baby"

"Ryuu."

"No Natsume! Naming him after a word that means dragon is asking for trouble."

"Hey, but that sounds cool! Tora then."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "No animal names! Tiger is not any better than dragon"

Natsume glared back. "I refuse to name the kid something gay."

"erughh… we are never going to agree." Mikan frowned. She looked down at the baby. "Alright, I'll step down a bit then. You want a cool name right? How about Kuro- something then. Since he has black hair. That should sound cool enough."

"Natsuhi" Natsume suddenly said.

"What? Why Natsuhi? That's sounds so narcissistic."

Natsume gave Mikan an insulted look. "The men in our family has had prefix the 'Natsu' for a few generations now, my father was Natsuya and my grandfather was Natsujirou."

"Oh, ok. Why use 'hi' then?" asked Mikan.

"His alice will be fire. The fire alice is dominant in our family and nearly always inherited. I'm sure this kid will also have the fire alice, hence use of 'hi'. We could use the 'ka' pronunciation to mean fire but Natsuka sounds gay, hence Natsuhi."

Natsume suddenly smirked playfully and turned to Mikan who was sitting there pondering the use of Natsuhi. "Otherwise we could name him Kagutsuchi- God of Fire"

"No!" Mikan immediately replied. "Natsuhi Hyuuga it is then."

As if recognizing his own name, little Natsuhi who was still in his daddy's arms suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at his parents.

Crimson eyes.

"He looks exactly like a carbon copy of you Natsume." Said Mikan shocked.

"Thank god. Good, as long as he has inherited my brains too we should be fine."

Baby Natsuhi looked at his daddy as if to say "As if I wouldn't, stupid."

Mikan quickly snatched Natsuhi away from Natsume. "I'm afraid he might have inherited your personality too. I think he would be a better off under my influence." Mikan cooed at the tiny baby "Yes, you will be a sweet, happy boy with a nice personality just like mummy wont you?

Natsuhi immediately started wailing loudly, very loudly.

"What's wrong? Does Hi-chin want food? Need to change nappies? Natsume, get the bag of supplies!" Mikan panicked.

Natsume went over to the bag of supplies Mikan previously got the blanket from and pulled out a nappy, a can of baby milk powder, a pacifier and a milk bottle. "How do we do this?" he asked.

"You hold Hi-chin and see if he will take the pacifier. I will go try to make the milk"

Mikan handed Natsume the baby and the baby immediately stopped wailing.

Natsume smirked. "Well, I guess he just wanted daddy. Yes, you are a smart boy. You know who the better influence is don't you" Natsume said proudly to the baby.

Baby Natsuhi or Hi-chin as Mikan had started to call him gurgled happily and kicked his legs. Natsume smiled and gently pinched his nose affectionately while Natsuhi raised his chubby little arms in an attempt to stop his daddy.

Mikan pouted, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the scene in front of her. Natsume happily playing with a baby was totally not something she had ever expected to see. She was a little annoyed that the baby seemed to only like Natsume but at the same time the scene in front of her was extremely touching. She knew Natsume hadn't had the best of childhoods which led him to become the grouchy, cynical and hard hearted bully that he was but she knew that underneath that gruff exterior he was kindhearted and would do anything for those he loved. He deserved some happiness in his life and she hoped that maybe this experience with little Hi-chin would soften his exterior a bit.

"C'mon Natsume, let me hold him for a bit. He needs time with mummy too."

"Hi-chin, do you want to be held by mummy over there?" asked Natsume in a soft tone that wasn't quite baby talk while positioning the baby so that he could see Mikan.

Natsuhi looked over to "mummy" and made an upset sort of scowling face and then clutched onto his daddy's finger.

"mm, I think that means…. NO!" Natsume said to Mikan teasingly. Natsume looked down at the baby in his arms and said mock seriously. "That's right Hi-chin, don't associate with stupid people too much, it only causes unnecessary problems."

Natsuhi solemnly looked up at his daddy as if he could understand everything he was saying.

"Natsume!!! Stop it! We don't really want sweet little Hi-chin to turn out just like you! The world can't handle two Natsume's…. even if he is my son!"

Natsuhi let out a small wail of distress.

"Stop screeching Polka, Hi-chin will go death before he turns 1. I think he is perfect the way he is. You should love your child no matter how he is." Lectured Natsume in a taunting tone while rocking the baby to pacify him.

Mikan stomped her foot in frustration, walked over to Natsume, leaned over his shoulder and made funny faces at the baby in an attempt to make him like her a bit more.

Natsuhi looked at his mummy blankly as if to say 'what is the crazy woman doing?'

"Hey, Natsume, I don't think he minds me that much now. Let me hold him" Mikan said while trying to reach out and grab the baby.

Natsume looked down at the baby and asked "Do you want to be held by mummy now?"

Natsuhi didn't have any response this time.

"Ok, I guess you have permission now." Natsume said as gently placed the baby into Mikan's eager arms.

Once Natsuhi was in her arms, he reached out with one hand and grabbed the end of her right pig tail tightly.

"Oww" yelped Mikan softly. "No, Hi-chin, mummy's hair is not a toy, let go now." Mikan tried to gently pry Hi-chin's fingers from her pigtail.

Natsuhi just tugged it harder. Natsume looked on and laughed. _The baby is really just like me after all_ he thought.

"Mikan! Natsume!" yelled a voice from the living room.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and walked out of the bedroom with Natsuhi still in Mikan's arms.

Hotaru and Ruka were standing in the living room looking around. Ruka was holding a bundle with purple hair in his arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Natsume gruffly.

"Your door was open, so we came in" said Hotaru stoically.

"Hi Natsume, Mikan, we live across the hall from you. This is the special star floor apparently. Yuu and Nonoko live next to us just down the hallway. Everyone else is one level down on the 3 star floor." Explained Ruka. (Everyone had moved up a star ranking or two since elementary. Natsume, Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka were now special stars while the rest of the gang were either 3 or 2 stars)

"Your room is just like ours except our décor is Blue, Purple and Silver. Is that your baby?" asked Hotaru motioning at the bundle in Mikan's arms.

"Yes! This is Natsuhi Hyuuga." Introduced Mikan proudly to Hotaru while turning the baby so that Hotaru could have a better look.

"He looks exactly like Natsume." Commented Hotaru peering at Natsuhi.

"Yes, but I am sure he will turn out to be much nicer and more gentlemanly than Natsume." Said Mikan.

Natsuhi made a face and let go of the pigtail he was still holding onto to try to whack Mikan in displeasure.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "I know where his loyalties lay."

Mikan pouted. "Let's see your baby."

Ruka, who had walked over from the sofa when Mikan started to introduce Natsuhi angled the baby he was holding so that Mikan and Natsume who was standing next to Mikan could see.

Mikan peered at the baby. She had hair which was a very light lilac color, light purple eyes and very pale skin. She looked like an exact cross between Hotaru and Ruka.

"Ooh, she looks so cute, so pretty!" cooed Mikan. "What's her name?"

"Tomiko Nogi- meaning Child of wealth and abundance." said Hotaru taking the baby from Ruka's arms.

Mikan and Natsume sweat dropped and looked at Hotaru.

"Well, I guess we don't need to question who named her." Commented Natsume. "I think she looks more like Ruka when he was young though. Just with Hotaru's coloring infused."

Right then, the door opened and Yuu and Nonoko walked in with a bundle in their arms each.

"We really need to remember to lock the door" commented Natsume.

"You have twins!" squealed Mikan as she placed Natsuhi into Natsume's arms so that she could look at Yuu and Nonoko's babies.

Yuu and Nonoko walked over to the centre of the room where they were all standing.

"This is Kiyomi Tobita" said Yuu lifting the bundle in his arms so that they could see "and Nonoko is holding Kiyoye Tobita. Their names mean pure beauty and pure grace."

Everyone crowded around to look at Kiyomi and Kiyoye. The twins had blonde hair and blue eyes and were the epitome of angelic.

"They look so sweet! They will be heartbreakers when they grow up." Ruka said.

"This is so great! I wanna see the others now!" exclaimed Mikan excitedly.

"Let's go find Anna and the rest then! The list on the notice board stated that the rest are downstairs in the 3 star rooms." Said Nonoko.

"Okok" clapped Mikan excitedly while skipping towards the door.

"Oi woman, be more responsible will you. Go get the baby bag from the bedroom. Just in case we are gone for awhile, I don't want Hi-chin to starve to death." Commanded Natsume. "And you call yourself a mother." Muttered Natsume.

Mikan blinked, a little bit hurt by Natsume's comment but ran into the bedroom to get the baby bag, knowing he was right.

"Be nicer Natsume, she is still learning." reprimanded Ruka.

The rest gathered their baby bag's from the sofa where they had dropped it and waited for Mikan to get hers before they headed downstairs to find Anna, Mochu, Koko and the others. Natsume locked the door behind him on the way out.

---------------------------------------------------- Devil's Spawn-------------------------------------------------------------------

The group stopped by the dorm notice board to see where the other's rooms were and proceeded to make their way to Anna and Mochu's room that coincidentally was next to Kitsu and Wakako's.

They knocked on the door but nobody answered, so they tried Kitsu and Wakako's with no avail.

"I wonder where they went." Asked Nonoko.

At that moment, a loud wail that sounded suspiciously like Sumire's came from a room down the corridor.

The entourage looked at each other and made their way to the room where the noise was coming from.

They peered into the room and entered when they Anna and Wakako trying to comfort a sobbing Sumire who was sitting on the sofa.

Mikan, Hotaru and Nonoko who handed Kiyoye to Yuu went over to the sofa to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikan.

"We got assigned **triplets** and they won't wake up!" sobbed Sumire.

Anna and Wakako looked up while still comforting a hysterical Sumire and nodded their heads in confirmation.

" It's true, they have 3 babies and even though they all look like they have been fully formed, they won't open their eyes like our children." Explained Anna.

"Sumire is scared that they are blind or deformed." added Wakako solemnly.

Hearing that, Sumire let out another wail. "It must all Koko's fault. All Shouda's have been born perfect!" cried Sumire.

"The boys are in the room with the babies trying to see what's wrong." Anna said, pointing at the bedroom.

Ruka, Yuu and Natsume passed the babies they were holding to their partners and walked into the bedroom to find the other boys.

Anna and Wakako followed the boys into the crowded room to get their babies from Mochu and Kitsu.

The 3 stars bedroom was a bit smaller than the special star's bedroom and it was nearly the same except the bed was a bit smaller and looked like they could be separated. Mochu and Kitsu were standing silently to a side of the massive crib while Koko was looking down at the unmoving babies in concentration.

"What's he doing?" Yuu asked, referring to Koko.

"He is trying to read their minds to see why they won't open their eyes." Explained Kitsu.

Koko looked up and scratched his head. "I don't understand anything they are thinking! It's all baby language!" Koko said frustrated.

Yuu, Ruka and Natsume walked over to the crib and peered at the sleeping babies.

The triplets were boys and had dark green hair spiky hair. They strongly resembled Koko but it was hard to tell as they had their eyes closed.

"I know they are definitely alive because they have thought patterns similar to Mochu and Kitsu's kids but they just won't wake up!"

The other boys all looked at each other. They didn't really know how to help. They were new to this too.

"Did you read the instructions properly? Maybe you and Sumire missed something." Suggested Ruka.

"Well, I thought about that too. But there is no way we could've gotten it wrong all three times!" exclaimed Koko.

"True" agreed Ruka.

"How long has it been? Maybe they are not finished developing yet." Asked Yuu.

"Nah, it's definitely been 2 hours." Answered Mochu. "We all started at around the same time after we checked out each other's rooms."

"How about we take them and find Tono or Misaki sensei. Maybe they can help." Suggested Yuu.

"Have you named them yet?" Asked Natsume suddenly. "Natsuhi only opened his eyes after we finalized his name."

Yuu and Ruka looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Ruka.

"Well, I haven't thought much about the names really, but Sumire wanted to name them all these outrageous names like Kame, Jin and Junno after some members of some band she liked called KAT-TUN, but then I wanted to name them Minori, Minoru and Minoki using the word truth because I know they will all have the mind reading alice as its hereditary among the males in my family but she said that was stupid because she said I couldn't confirm that. In the end we reluctantly agreed on Shouta, Ryouta and Kyouta so that they have matching names but…." Koko trailed off.

The boys looked at Koko expectantly.

"Well, I was reading the boys minds at the time and they didn't like them. I can't really understand them but it was definitely a negative coming from them." Clarified Koko.

"I think that's the problem then. Maybe the babies have to like the names in order to fully awaken." Said Ruka.

"How about we wait outside and you and Sumire decide on a set of names for your babies." Said Yuu.

The boys walked outside to see the girls who were now all sitting on a rug on the floor all cooing over the babies while a less distressed but still sullen Sumire looked on from her original place on the sofa.

"We think we have worked out the problem." Kitsu said to Sumire. "You and Koko have to decide on a set of names the babies will like too."

Sumire looked up hopefully. "Really?" she asked. She didn't really want to have triplets with stupid Koko of all people but after looking at the others babies, she really wanted her own, even if it was going to be hard and even if it was with Koko.

"Well, we think that should do the trick, Koko says the minds of the babies feel the same as ours, so I don't think the babies are deformed or different or anything." Yuu said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks" Said Sumire still a bit teary eyed as she got up and walked into the room.

"Natsume! Look! Kitsu and Wakako have a boy too! And they named him Shoo meaning fly because Kitsu's flying alice is supposed to be hereditary. Anna and Mochu have a sweet looking girl who they named Shizuka meaning quiet after Anna's mum." Mikan babbled to Natsume.

"Stop talking Polka. The kids are going to go deaf before they are 3 days old because of all the racket you make." Natsume said while he and the other boys walked towards the women and children on the floor to take a better look.

"Wow, your kid looks exactly like you Natsume." Said Kitsu while crouching down next to Mikan and poking baby Natsuhi's stomach playfully. Suddenly Kitsu gave a small yelp and looked reproachfully at Natsume while shaking the offending finger which was previously used to poke Natsuhi.

"Geez, Natsume, I was only playing with the kid" Kitsu whined.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything" said Natsume raising his hands in innocence.

"But my finger just felt like it was zapped by something hot!" said Kitsu.

"Err, do you think the kids can use their alice's already?" asked Anna.

"I don't think so, they are only one day old." Answered Nonoko.

"Cos, I think little Hi-chin might have done that." Said Anna hesitantly indicating at the baby Natsuhi in Mikan's arms.

Everyone looked down at Natsuhi who was giving Kitsu a trademark Natsume glare of death.

"Are you sure you didn't zap Kitsu with your alice Natsume?" asked Mochu

Natsume glared at Mochu.

"hehe…" Yuu laughed weakly, "Trust Natsume's kid to start using his alice on day one."

There was an awkward silence while one thought ran through everyone except Natsume and Mikan's head. _The kid was going to be trouble_.

Suddenly the silence was broken when a loud shrieking came from the bedroom followed by the unmistakable sound of babies crying.

"KOKOROYOMI YOME! YOU CAN'T NAME OUR CHILDREN THAT!!!"

The end of chapter 3.

Next chapter: What did Koko name the triplets? And what are the kids alices?

Please read and review, I am writing this weekly so can accommodate reader requests if they fit into the plotline.


	4. The Names and the Sleeping arrangements

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and all recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

Author notes: Kitsu and Wakako's child is called Shou. Spell check changed the name into Shoo in chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know people like to read this story as much as I like to write it.

-------------------------------------------------Devil's Spawn- Chapter 4--------------------------------------------------------

Koko burst out of the bedroom carrying 2 crying babies in one arm and 1 screaming baby in his other.

"It was a joke! I didn't know that they'd agree to those names!" yelled Koko as ran towards the broken wall of boys standing around the centre of the room.

One of the two wailing babies in his right arm was precariously close to falling out as he tried to hide behind the two people he knew Sumire would never attack. Yuu, seeing the danger the crying boys were in quickly took a baby out of Koko's arm while Mochu and Kitsu took the other two. Koko, relieved of his load cowered behind Natsume while Ruka tried to protect him from an angry Sumire who had half transformed into dog/cat mode with claws fully extended.

The girls watched the scene in alarm, each protecting their babies in case they managed to become endangered by the chaotic scene in front of them.

"Calm down Sumire! It can't be that bad!" an alarmed Wakako called out from the floor.

Hotaru pulled a tranquilizer gun out of thin air and aimed it at Sumire. "Sumire, calm down and sit down otherwise I will shoot you with this. You have made Shizuka and Shou cry." Hotaru calmly stated, indicating at the now crying babies in Anna and Wakako arms.

Sumire stopped and retracted her claws, then walked dejectedly towards the sofa and plopped down onto it as if in a daze.

"No Shouda has ever been named such country bumpkin, unsophisticated and unrefined names before." Sobbed Sumire. "This is why such sophisticated persons such as me should only ever be partnered with classy people such as Ruka or Natsume."

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other and shrugged. They did not want to involved themselves into this.

"Err, Sumire," Mochu said hesitantly "Koko's family is actually related to Japanese royalty. They date back to the 3rd century and a Yome actually married a Japanese princess back in 1216AD. They would be the Japanese equivalents of an English Duchy. Koko is from the main line and if you married him in real life, you would be in Japan, the equivalent of an English Duchess." Mochu explained in Koko's defense.

"How do you know all this?" asked Mikan absolutely fascinated.

"Well, due of the hereditary nature of our Alices and its usefulness in wars and keeping order in society, Koko's, mine and Kitsu's families have always been either Chief Advisors to the Emperor or Top ranking War generals depending on the Emperors favor. It's only after the Meiji restoration that our families lost our public titles. The Royal Family still recognizes and acknowledges our old titles though. I don't mean to be a braggart, but as our families have been aristocratic for so long, outside this academy, we don't do too badly……" Mochu finished. He really didn't want to brag in front of his own friends, but he thought that the shallow Sumire should really give Koko more credit.

Yuu nodded in confirmation. "It's true, why do you think that the three of them weren't ever punished for bullying with Natsume back when we were in elementary? Their parents are big donors for this school."

By this time, Sumire had calmed down and was trying to take in the fact that she would actually be inferior to the stupid Koko in real life outside the academy.

"Fine then. So maybe I didn't get partnered to somebody totally classless. But that still doesn't excuse the lame names for our children!" Sumire argued, trying to save some face.

"What did you name the children Koko?" asked Kitsu.

"Well… we were throwing out names right left and center and we must have suggested dozens of sets of names. Finally as a joke, I said something along the lines of just naming them son number One, Two and Three since they look identical…. then they woke up!" Koko sheepishly explained while coming out of hiding from behind Ruka.

If it weren't for Son number Two and Three in Kitsu and Mochu's arms they would have rolled over in laughter. The other boys looked extremely amused. The girls except Sumire were torn between amusement and shock.

"Oh no! So they are called son number One, Two and Three?" asked Wakako in disbelief.

"No, no, they are Ichiro, Jiro and Saburo" defended Koko.

"They may as well, have been named One, Two and Three. It means the same thing!" snapped Sumire. "And I think they respond to One, Two and Three as well!" cried Sumire.

"So, which one is which?" Mikan hesitantly asked.

"Yuu is holding Ichiro (One), Kitsu is holding Jiro (Two) and Mochu is holding Saburo (Three)." Informed Koko.

"How can you tell? They are identical!" asked Kitsu.

Yuu, Kitsu and Mochu were now standing in a line with the three babies held out next to each other and were trying to tell the difference between the very identical boys. They had tufts of dark green hair the same color as Sumire's and dark brown eyes identical to Koko's. Actually, you can tell that they would probably grow up to look nearly exactly like Koko.

"Oh, their brain patterns are different. Otherwise you probably can't tell. They look like me don't they? Yome's always end up looking alike." Koko explained cheerfully. Koko picked up a photo frame from near the TV and showed it to the girls. "See, this is my dad, uncles and cousins".

The girls looked at the picture. He was right. They did all look very similar with spiky hair, wide but small smiley eyes and cheeky grins.

"So, how is everyone else supposed to tell them apart?" asked Wakako. She was really asking for Sumire's benefit as she didn't think that Sumire could actually tell them apart, but was too proud to admit it.

Koko scratched his head. "I don't know, maybe we might have to put marks on them."

"What do you mean, mark them?" asked Anna.

"You know like Andou senpai's star mark under his eye? That looks pretty cool!"

Hotaru shot Koko with a baka gun which she retrieved out of thin air. "Tsubasa senpai's mark was a curse mark. You can't curse your own children" Hotaru said coolly.

Koko rubbed his head. "Oh, I didn't know that. I thought it was a birthmark or a tattoo." He then looked over to the twin girls Nonoko was holding. "How do you tell them apart?" he asked.

"Oh, they aren't completely identical. Kiyomi actually has slightly darker blonde hair and darker blue eyes with a mole under her right eye. Kiyoye has slightly lighter blonde hair with lighter blue eyes and a mole next to her left eye." Clarified Nonoko

Koko and Sumire looked a bit crestfallen. They had been hoping that Yuu and Nonoko had a miracle solution to their problems.

"Well, I guess you guys can do what they do in hospitals and give them ID bracelets before you find a way to tell them apart without Koko having to read their brain waves." Suggested Yuu.

"Ok, I will get my colored bangles and put it onto them temporarily until we can go buy something from Central town next weekend." Said Sumire as she got up to get her bangles from the bed room.

Kiyomo and Kiyoye simultaneously yawned in Nonoko and Yuu's arms.

Taking the chance to escape leave the overcrowded living room, Natsume grabbed the baby bag and from the floor near Mikan and said to everyone. "We should all probably head back now. We still have to settle into rooms and stuff."

Ruka, Anna and some others nodded in agreement, tired from a relatively exciting day. There was still a lot to do before they could go to sleep and as it was Monday, they still had a whole week of classes ahead of them.

So the group bade each other farewell and good luck and went off back to their own rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------Devil's Spawn-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru and Ruka's room

"I kinda feel sorry for Koko and Sumire, 3 children! How will they manage! I guess we are lucky we only got assigned Tomiki. And she's such an angel, she didn't make a fuss all afternoon!" Ruka commented to Hotaru. He looked down at Tomiki who was currently in his arms. "You're an angel aren't you princess?" he cooed in baby talk.

Tomiki just smiled angelically back.

Hotaru who was currently rearranging the stuff in the bedroom so that her belongings were more easily accessible than Ruka's stopped and looked over at father and child. "Speaking in baby talk to the child does not help with their cognitive development." She said without any emotion.

Ruka looked at her in disbelief. "Hotaru! She's only one day old! She won't understand adult talk!"

Hotaru walked over, took Tomiki from Ruka's arms, gently placed her onto their bed and asked in the softest, gentlest voice Ruka had ever heard her use "Tomiki, do you understand what I am saying?"

Tomiki looked at Hotaru wide eyed and raised her chubby little arm.

"See, she understands."

"What? She raised her arm! That doesn't mean anything!?" exclaimed Ruka

Hotaru gave Ruka a condescending look. "Tomiki is one day old, do you really expect her to speak? Raising her arm is an adequate form of response to my question." Hotaru then turned to Tomiki. "Tomiki, in the future, you may nod your head or say Yes if you agree to someone or something." Hotaru said while repeating the nodding action twice for Tomiki's benefit.

Tomiki imitated her mummy and moved her head as if to nod.

"Good Girl. Now remember, do not ever agree to anything without consideration. Agreeing with Mummy is always the right thing to do. You may agree with Daddy over there if he is asking you whether you want food or are if you are in need of a service such as a bath or a new nappy. Anyone else you should always nearly say NO." Hotaru taught Tomiki.

Tomiki gave Hotaru a gummy smile and nodded.

Hotaru gave a genuine, small smile of affection to her daughter and patted her head.

Ruka was absolutely flabbergasted as he watched the scene before him. This was due to a number of reasons. 1) Hotaru had just completely monopolized their daughter and their daughter seemed to understand everything Hotaru had told her and 2) He realized that Hotaru was really quite a beautiful girl when she smiled. (Not that he would ever admit that to her)

"Good Girl Tomiki! As a reward for being such a good girl…" Hotaru said as she reached into her back pocket, "Mummy will give you 5 rabbits. Rabbits, after Mummy here, are the most important things in the world. Rabbits can make you life a lot easier." Hotaru explained as she placed the coin into her daughters' little hand. "Now remember, these are not the kind of rabbits you can eat. So don't put it into your mouth." Warned Hotaru. She didn't think any child produced from her DNA would ever try to do something as stupid as eating Rabbits, but she warned Tomiki anyway, just as a precaution as she was still a baby.

Tomiki made a "Yee" sound as she tightly clenched the coin in her fist and smiled widely at her Mummy.

"Hotaru! You can't teach Tomiki about Rabbits now!" cried Ruka in a strangled tone as he scrambled over to where Tomiki was happily waving her arms around on the bed

"It's never too early to learn about rabbits." Said Hotaru in serious, deadpan voice.

Ruka ignored her and tried to pry the coin from Tomiki's hand. "C'mon princess, give daddy the coin. Rabbits are something grownups need to worry about. So don't worry your pretty little head about Rabbits just yet." Ruka pleaded with Tomiki.

Tomiki just clutched the coin harder and started wailing in distress.

"No princess, the coin is bad, BAD, give daddy the coin now." Ruka tried to convince Tomiki.

Tomiki, thinking that her daddy was calling her bad, started outright bawling.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Hotaru shot Ruka with her baka gun which she had set onto silent mode in consideration of Tomiki, then walked over to the bed and picked up a now quieter but still teary eyed Tomiki who was watching the spectacle with wide violet eyes.

"Just ignore daddy. Daddy doesn't think properly sometimes. Mummy would never come between Tomiki and your Rabbits." Hotaru consoled Tomiki while placing her down into the crib she had prepared while Ruka was attempting to steal his own daughter's Rabbits.

"Look at what I made for you princess." Hotaru said as she picked up a pink, child safe rubber piggy bank from next to Tomiki's pillow. "This is your very first piggy bank. When you get tired of playing with the coin I just gave you, you can put it into the piggy's mouth and it will be safe from any thieves that would dare steal from a baby."

Hotaru as she took another coin from her pockets and placed it into the pig's mouth. After the coin was eaten by the pig and safely stored into its stomach, the whole thing glowed a sparkly white/silver color and made a tinkling noise.

Tomiki watched and gurgled in happiness when it glowed and tinkled.

"Yes, cheer up now, mummy will give you more Rabbits if you are a good girl. Would you like some milk now? Mummy will prepare you some milk so you stay here in the crib and be a good girl." Hotaru said as she walked away from the crib to prepare her daughter's meal.

Ruka who had just recovered from being shot by the baka gun watched the whole scene before him in disbelief. _He had to save Tomiki from Hotaru's influence before she became the next axis of evil!_

Before he could do anything though, he heard a loud banging noise coming from the front door.

"HOTARU! HOTARU! OPEN UP!"

Making sure Tomiki, who was smacking the piggy bank to try to get it to glow again, was safe in her crib, Ruka walked out of the bedroom to see who was at the door.

Hotaru who was in the kitchen preparing milk got to the door first and answered the door, leaving the chain lock on so that the door wouldn't open fully.

"What do you want?" asked Hotaru while peering at her best friend through the door and shaking a bottle of milk with one hand.

"Hotaru! Let me in! There's only one bed in our apartment and Natsume will definitely molest me if I share it with him!" wailed Mikan through the crack of the door.

"We do too. Deal with it." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she slammed the door in Mikan's face and walked towards the bedroom to feed Tomiki.

"You're sleeping on the couch. Otherwise you can rent my expandable, climate controlled, down feather sleeping bag for 15 rabbits a night." Hotaru informed Ruka while she walked past him.

------------------------------------------------------Devils Spawn-------------------------------------------------------------------

_How can Hotaru be so mean?_ Mikan thought as she trudged desolately back into the bedroom. _She's meant to be my best friend!_

"Oi woman, how could you just run out of the room and leave your child unattended like that?" asked Natsume who was sprawled on one side of their King Sized bed while reading a manga.

Hi-chin banged the red dinosaur that Natsume had given him from the baby supplies against the crib in agreement with his daddy.

Mikan walked over to the crib and picked up Natsuhi. "Sorry Hi-chin, mummy didn't mean to abandon you." Mikan explained sadly as she rocked him gently. "It's just that something bad will probably happen to mummy tonight and then mummy won't ever be able to get married and be a wife in the future."

Hi-chin silently looked at his mummy with his big crimson eyes and lifted a hand to gently tug on a pigtail.

"Nobody wants you now. What makes you think that anybody will want to marry you in the future?" Natsume pointed out from behind his manga.

"I don't have a boyfriend now because of you, Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Hey, don't blame me if nobody wants to date somebody noisy and clumsy with totally bad taste in underwear like you Polka." Natsume said coolly from the bed.

"You know very well why boys don't dare to ask me out! It's because you scare them all away!" accused Mikan. "Don't think I don't know what you get up to!"

Natsume opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. _Crp! How did she know? He thought they were always very discreet while on those missions._

"I took action because I felt sorry for those poor boys who didn't know what they were getting themselves into. I also don't want to get blamed for not being able to keep a leash on my partner!" defended Natsume lamely. There was no point in denying anymore if she obviously knew the truth.

Mikan ignored Natsume and continued rocking Hi-chin with a sad look on her face.

Natsume who started feeling just a teensiest little bit of guilt said gruffly to Mikan. "I promise I won't do anything to you that you don't like while sharing the bed. I signed that stupid contract remember?"

Mikan looked over at Natsume. "Really, you promise?" she asked hesitantly.

Natsume sighed. "Yes, yes, I promise. And we can take all the cushions from the sofa and use it to divide up the bed too. Ok?"

Mikan looked at the huge bed and contemplated. _Well, she trusted Natsume to keep his promises and the bed was really quite big, if she placed the cushions down the middle and slept on the edge of the bed, she was sure nothing too bad could happen._

"Ok then! I trust you to keep your promises Natsume! I'm going to take a shower now. Don't peek! It's on the contract you signed." Mikan said happily while placing Natsuhi back in the crib, glad that things worked out.

"Selfish woman. Feed the baby first! Natsuhi should be hungry by now!"

Mikan looked apologetically at Hi-chin."Oh sorry Hi-chin, mummy forgot about that. Just play with your dinosaur while mummy makes you some de-liciou-sy mil-ky." She sang as she skipped out of the room.

"Your mummy is such a bimbo." Natsume commented to his son from the bed.

Hi-chin just banged his dinosaur against the crib in response.

End Chapter 4.

This chapter was meant to be a short one revealing the triplets names but I was on roll and couldn't stop writing.

Chapter 5 will reveal the kids primary Alices and there will be some personality development for the other babies.

Please review or add this story to alerts/favorites so that I know I am not the only one who appreciates my own sense of humor.


	5. The Alices

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and all recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

Author notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed after I asked for reviews. That's so nice!

Also, my mathematical skills have become quite crap…, so just take the story as it is…

------------------------------------------------------------Devils Spawn-------------------------------------------------------------

Little Natsuhi, who wasn't as little as he was the previous day, was not happy. He was hungry, his diaper was making him itchy and his parents would not attend to him.

While he had grown a good few centimeters, his was still not in fully in control of his limbs, nor did he really have that much strength to grip things that well or move around freely. He tried to do the thing he did the day before when that idiot was poking his stomach, but he couldn't get it to work on his stupid mummy. So all he could do was roll himself to the edge of the crib where he after a few attempts, managed to get himself into a sitting position and eye his parents angrily with his red eyes through the bars of the crib.

His mummy and daddy were on the bed in front of him and obviously mummy must have been scared that she would get lost on such a big bed because she was currently half sleeping on daddy and was holding onto him so he couldn't run away. Daddy, being the coolest and best person in the world was assisting mummy by placing his arms around mummy's middle.

They had been like that for a while now and the more he watched, the progressively more irritated he got. He was now really hungry and he wanted some attention.

"P'KA…………! P'KA……….!" He yelled through the bars at mummy.

Mummy didn't wake up, she just held on tighter to daddy.

"P'KA……….! P'KA……….!" He tried again this time smacking the side of the crib simultaneously.

Mummy didn't even move. How lazy!

Interestingly, daddy on the other hand made a sudden jerking movement but then became still again. His hand then moved to touch mummy's hair.

"P'KA………! P'KA……..! He tried for the last time.

When mummy and daddy still didn't pay him any attention, he got really angry and suddenly mummy screamed and jumped up and more or less sat on daddy. Poor daddy looked sorta squashed under mummy.

"NATSUME! You burned my hair!" yelled Mikan looking around the room for Natsume.

"Get off of me! You aren't light you know!" Natsume half complained, half groaned from under Mikan.

Mikan, who then realized that she was sitting on Natsume, quickly got off him and crawled back to the other side of the bed, clutching the blankets.

"Hey, what happened to the pillows down the middle? You lied Natsume! You said you wouldn't do anything to me while we were sleeping!" wailed Mikan.

"Are you blind as well as dumb?" asked Natsume rudely. "YOU were on my side of the bed and YOU were the one who jumped me! I would say that YOU were the one attempting to do something to ME!"

Mikan tried to defend herself, but it was true that she was on his side of the bed. And she was the one who was sitting on him. She also knew that she was not a one position sort of sleeper, she moved around a lot and even dream talked! That was the primary reason why Hotaru refused to share a bed with her anymore for camps or sleepovers.

"Well, still, you didn't have to burn my hair!" Mikan said in an accusing tone.

"I didn't burn your hair." Said Natsume.

"What! how can you deny that! Who else could it be?"

"P'KA…. P'KA…" Natsuhi commanded crossly from the crib. Mummy and Daddy had woken up and didn't even look at him!

"Yeah Polka" Natsume smirked as he waltzed out of the room. "Your son wants your attention. Check on him while I take my morning shower."

Mikan gaped in disbelief. _How did it turn out like this?_

"P'KA" commanded Natsuhi again. Geez mummy was slow.

Mikan sighed, turned to Natsuhi and picked him up from the crib. "Good morning Hi-chin! You've grown since last night!" She said in amazement as she smiled brightly at him. "Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" asked Mikan in a baby voice.

"Mmm… Mmmm..." he said as he twisted around in her arms to point at the empty milk bottle in the crib.

"Ok, I get it… you want milk do you? Let's get you some breakfast." Said as she carried Natsuhi out of the room into the kitchen.

(No- Mikan hasn't realized yet that Natsuhi was calling her Polka, she thought he was just making baby noises)

------------------------------------------------------------Devils Spawn-------------------------------------------------------------

_10B Classroom- Tuesday Morning_

Nearly the whole class was in there with their babies and they were all excitedly introducing their kids to each other. Some were commenting on how cute the babies were or how much they looked their parents. Others were talking about their experiences from the previous night. Some babies were screaming and yelling and some were crying as the noise level (or maybe some of the people being introduced to them) scared them.

The classroom door opened and Tono and Misaki sensei walked in.

"Quieten down now!" yelled Tono. "And move so you are sitting next to your partners."

The class spent a few minutes shuffling about so that they were sitting next to their partners and then tried to get their babies to also be quieter.

"Today, we are going to learn some basic parenting skills such as how to hold the babies properly, how to bathe them, feeding your children etc." Tono started

"You could've taught us that BEFORE you made us take care of the babies for the whole night!" a very tired and grumpy looking boy with a bad case of bed hair yelled out from the right side of the room.

Misaki sensei cleared his throat and Tono blushed.

"There was some parenting manuals placed in the baby supplies bag!" Tono informed him trying to defend himself. It actually totally did not occur to him that he should have had the basic parenting class before handing out the babies. He thought that if there were two of them, then naturally one of them would have the common sense to be able to take care of an innocent baby.

"Anyway, did anybody have any extreme problems last night with the children?" asked Tono

"Yeah, the baby wouldn't stop crying for hours!" the glasses boy with the extraordinary hearing alice called out.

"I wouldn't stop crying either if I found out you were my dad!" taunted some other kid with the speed alice from the other side of the room.

Tono ignored the second comment and asked the extraordinary hearing Alice how he got the baby to stop crying in the end.

"We put the diaper on her incorrectly and it was giving her a rash." Explained the partner of the hearing Alice.

"That's fine. It's all part of the learning experience. Anyone else?" Asked Tono

Nobody else made complaint. Not many people were actually listening to Tono, most people were too focused on their babies or their friend's babies.

"Well, if nobody had a lot of trouble, then maybe we can start the lesson." Tono said to the class.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Koko, with a baby in a makeshift sling on his back, another baby in his right arm and the baby bag in his left arm, skidded breathlessly into the room. Sumire rushed in puffing, slightly behind him, with another baby in her arms.

"Sorry we are late. We couldn't get the boys to sleep last night, One woke up in the middle of the night and started crying for no reason. After we put him back to sleep, Two and Three woke up and they wouldn't go back to sleep! So the both of us had to hold them until they stopped crying. By then we were so tired we even forgot to…." Explained Koko wearily before he was abruptly stopped by Sumire.

"Don't' tell them that part!" Hissed Sumire angrily while walking towards the back of the room where their friends were seated.

Koko looked at Sumire. "Alright." He agreed, following her to the back of the room. "Then when we woke up this morning, we were already late and it took AGES to feed them and change them all this morning." He finished a little near hysterical.

Everybody felt a bit sorry for Koko and Sumire. They all realized that it was hard work looking after one baby, or in Yuu and Nonoko's case, twins but triplets was too much. They all thanked god, or Tono in this case that for not assigning them with three babies.

"I think I may have heard incorrectly," said Misaki sensei "but did you name your children One, Two and Three?"

Some kids in the class laughed. Sumire groaned.

"No! that's just their nicknames!" protested Sumire

"Hey, where are their ID bangles?" asked Kitsu

"Oh, they kept falling off." Informed Koko

"So then how do you tell them apart now?" asked Wakako

"well…." Koko hesitated. "Wemarkedthemwithapermanentmarker"

"What?" asked Mochu

Koko sighed, there was no point hiding it. "We wrote their names on their arm in permanent marker."

Kitsu who was sitting next to Two, grabbed hold of his flailing arm and took a look. Sure enough, the poor kid had a big fat number **2 **written on his forearm.

Nobody really had any comment. It was just so pitifully funny.

"Well, err... I guess if that works for you two…."said Tono sansei awkwardly

Misaki sensei looked at the time. "Let's get this class moving along now…….."

A few hours later, after the teachers had gone through the basic parenting skills with the class, (when ironically, they had no real experience themselves) the chubby girl with the Teleport Alice raised her hand.

"Tono sensei, Misaki sensei. Can I make a suggestion"

"Go ahead" answered Misaki

"Can you organize for some cribs to be put at the end of our rows or organize a baby safe-pen to be set up in the corner of the room where we can still watch them? There's not enough space for us, the baby stuff and the baby to sit on. Also, its awkward and tiring for us the carry the baby continuously."

"Yeah! Totally! And our baby is so much heavier than last night as well" yelled some kid from the back of the room.

"Our baby grew at least 5cm!" boasted one kid

"Ours is at least 3kgs heavier!" said another

"Oh, didn't I mention? The kids will age about two months every day." Informed Tono. "The babies' growth timeline actually ties in with this week's assignment, which is very easy. As the babies should age up to around 14 months by Sunday, they should start crawling, teething and most should start walking and talking. All you need to do to complete this week's assignment is write a detailed timeline of their growth and list any adaptations you have had to make to accompany the babies' changes."

Suddenly, a baby somewhere in the room started wailing loudly. A few babies nearby woke up from their naps in their mother or fathers arms and sensing the distress from another baby, started wailing too. This sparked a whole chain reaction from the babies in the room and suddenly nearly all the babies were crying or making noise. You could feel the whole room practically dripping with tangible distress.

"Urgh so noisy" complained Hotaru while putting on a Hotaru invention which specialized in selective hearing capabilities. Ruka who had Tomiki in his lap agreed while trying to sooth Tomiki who was now extremely irritated having been woken up by the noisy babies.

Baby Tomiki was very irritated, she was having a nice dream about having lots of those things mummy called Rabbits and glowing piggy banks when all the imbeciles around her started being noisy. She just wanted quiet so she could go back to sleep and dream about her piggy glow again! She shut her eyes and clenched her fists into a tight little ball when suddenly everything became silent.

Tomiki opened her eyes and saw that not only had it become silent, everything had suddenly stopped and frozen. No one and nothing was moving! She whacked her little fists against daddy but he didn't react. She looked around and saw that mummy's friend and her son with red eyes whom she was holding, were also looking around.

"huh!" Mikan blinked in confusion as she looked around the room. She poked the frozen Natsume next to her but he gave no reaction. _What happened? Everyone was frozen in place! No one except her and Natsuhi could move!_

Natsuhi who was previously grumpy from the noise, tugged hard on Mummy's pigtail to get her attention. "P'ka?" he asked as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't know what happened dear." Answered Mikan as she got up, intending to see if it was frozen outside too.

As she was about to slide past Natsume to get out from the row she was sitting on, Mikan heard a "Yee…." noise, looking around, she saw that baby Tomiki was happily gurgling in Ruka's frozen lap.

_It wasn't noisy anymore!_ Thought Tomiki. Now she could go back to dreaming about the shiny Rabbits mummy gave her she thought as snuggled into daddy intending to get back to sleep.

Once she closed her eyes though, all the noise starting up again.

"Polka, I understand your desire to give me a lap dance as it is hard for girls as unattractive as you to get my attention, but please, not in public and not while holding our son." Natsume said dryly

"What! Huh?" Mikan was looking around in confusion. The noise started up again and everyone was moving around and babies were crying again. She then realized the awkward position she was in, she was standing directly in front of Natsume with her back towards him, knees crouched, her backside very close by not touching his crotch. It did indeed look like she was giving him a lap dance. Mikan tried to stand up straight, only to hit her thighs against the table, lose balance and then land on Natsume.

"Polka, get off of me. I'm glad you like being on top but please, wait until we get back into bed tonight."

Mikan quickly scrambled off of him and flushing a bright red. "What? Stop being so perverted Natsume!" Mikan yelled loudly.

"Perverted? When I woke up this morning you were on top of me, just now you tried to give me a lap dance and then you planted yourself onto my lap. I don't think I am the perverted on here." Natsume pointed out with his arm crossed.

Mochu, who was sitting in the row behind Natsume and Mikan and had seen the whole thing, leaned forward and asked Natsume loudly. "What? Mikan likes to give you lap dances?"

"NO! I was trying to get out of my seat when things started happening again! I wasn't trying to give him a lap dance! As if!" Mikan tried to explain to Mochu and Wakako who was now listening in as Shizuka had stopped crying.

"That excuse doesn't even make sense. What do you mean when things started happening again?" asked Mochu

"You guys didn't see. But something really weird happened just then! Everyone became frozen and nobody except me, Natsuhi and Tomiki over there could move! It was like time stopped or something!" Mikan tried to explain.

"What? That's so lame. How can anybody stop time? Stop covering up. You just wanted an excuse to sit on Natsume's lap and seduce him." Accused Wakako.

"Actually" Misaki said as he stopped in front of them. He had walked over to see what the commotion Mikan was making about Natsume being a pervert was about. "This reminds me of when there was somebody with a Time Stop Alice a good few years back. The girl could stop time for everybody except herself. Trouble maker that one was. Her pranking stories are legendary and the trouble her and her posse got up to are unrivaled up to today. Did you say that only you, your son and Imai's daughter could move?"

"Well, it happened all so quickly, so I couldn't see if anybody further away wasn't frozen, but I did see Tomiki happily gurgling on Ruka's lap." Said Mikan.

"Ruka, Hotaru can I take a look at your baby? Asked Misaki sensei to Hotaru and Ruka who were now listening in on the conversation. The babies in the classroom had more or less quietened down by now so a lot of the class was paying attention to what Misaki sensei was saying.

Ruka tried to place a slightly grumpy Tomiki in Misaki's sensei's arm, but Tomiki clung onto her daddy and wouldn't let go.

"That's ok." Said Misaki. "I just wanted to scan her with the Alice scanner device and see if she had the Time stop Alice but I think maybe it's fairer to test everyone's baby at once."

"What? We can find out what our babies alices are?" asked Kitsu

"That's great!" said Anna excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"When are we going to do this?" asked Yuu

"Well, honestly, we weren't going to test the babies for their Alices until next week as they shouldn't have been fully manifested yet, but if it seems that some babies can already use their alices, then maybe we should do the tests asap in order to avoid any accidents." Said Misaki sensei

Misaki sensei turned around to face the whole class and clapped his hands loudly to get attention.

"CLASS! We are going to reschedule our lessons and test your babies for their alices this afternoon. Go take a break now and come back after lunch." Misaki sensei directed the class loudly.

Everyone whooped in joy, after elementary school, it wasn't often they got unscheduled free time, there were also dire consequences for those who truanted, so any extra free time was always appreciated.

Some people went back to their dorms to take a break and some people went to the cafeteria to have lunch. All in all, there were a few hours to kill and they were going to enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------Devils Spawn-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the way to the teachers lounge_

"Why are we testing the babies for their alices so soon? I thought that was planned for next week." Asked Tono

"It was planned for next week because in reality newborn's alices shouldn't manifest so quickly, but I just realized that haven't taken into account that these babies were created with a physical growth rate of 1 to 60. Meaning, these babies grow 60 times faster than a normal baby would in one day. I am not sure if the creator thought of aligning the babies accelerated physical growth rate with the growth rate of the standard alice life cycle. What I am afraid of is that these simulated babies Alice life cycle may also be set to grow at 60 times faster than a normal baby. If in that case, we will need to know what their alices are so that we can limit them and teach them how to control it, otherwise we will have a bunch of unmanageable toddlers with uncontrollable powerful alices in our hands." Explained Misaki sensei to Tono.

Tono scratched his head in confusion. "I don't quite understand. How unmanageable can they get? They would have the power of 5 year olds at the most. How powerful can they be?"

"Youichi Hiijiri had enough power and control of his alice to be placed into the DA at 3. Aoi Hyuuga managed to burn down an entire town by 6 years old. Our worst case scenario would be to times that power by 60. You can say they are special cases, but we are talking about babies made with the DNA imprints of Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and Yuu Tobita here. These kids more or less had full control of their Alices by 10 years old. I don't want to imagine how powerful they would be at even 1 years old."

Tono paled. "So are you saying that that bratty carbon copy of Natsume could be 60 times more powerful than his father was at the age of 3?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Said Misaki sensei grimly.

"Can we ask the creators to modify the babies so that the alice growth rate is not so high?" asked Tono shakily, now scared of the consequences this recent revelation could bring.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so, though we can certainly get them to try. We have to prepare for the worst though in case it's too late by the time they finish finding a way to modify the babies." Said Misaki sensei.

"Let's prepare the Alice scanner devices and tell the others to start making more limiters NOW!" said Tono as he started running towards the staffroom.

-------------------------------------------------------Devils Spawn------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the classroom after the break_

Misaki and Makihara sensei walked into class 10B and got the unruly class to settle down.

"Class, we have prepared the Alice scanners. What these scanners test is basically what Alice a child has and what level the alice ability is at. For those that were unaware or wondering, we have been using these to check every new student for their Alice and power so that Principle Yukihara can spend more time on GA High's affairs." Misaki sensei informed the class.

"We will come to your desks one by one and we will simply give your child a once over scan, after we finish scanning today, we will collate the information and give you fully detailed information on your babies alices tomorrow. As this will take some time to prepare, we will allocate to you a short assignment that you can do in your pairs on the impact of genealogy in relation to Alices. You can write about you or your partners' genealogy or you can write about the expectations for your descendents going forward. You can use the rest of the afternoon after we scan your children to complete this assignment which will be presented next week." said Makihara sensei

Misaki sensei and Makihara sensei then split off to opposite sides of the room and worked their way through the room, scanning the babies with the Alice scanner device. They finished the task in around half an hour and left 10B to their own devices while they returned to assess the extent of the potential disaster.

"You know, I reckon the teachers are hiding something from us. They are acting so weird and they NEVER give us so much free time." observed Kitsu

"I totally agree. But they have their Alice immunity bracelets on. I couldn't read their minds" Said Koko

"Who cares, free time is free time. Let's go play video games on Yuu's plasma." Suggested Mochu.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with the triplets Kokoroyomi!" scolded Sumire.

_They sounded exactly like an old married couple with kids._ Thought the rest of the crew, but nobody dared say anything in case Sumire attacked them.

"How about I help you out Sumire, then the boys can look after the children when we go shopping in central town this weekend." Suggested Anna.

"Yeah, we can hang out at your room while the boys play games in Yuu's room." Said Wakako.

"Whatever, I'm going to the Sakura tree." Said Natsume as he walked out the door with a sleeping Natsuhi in his arms.

"Wait up Natsume! Don't walk so fast!" yelled Mikan as she picked up the baby bag and ran after him.

"Don't screech Polka, you'll wake up the baby!" Natsume said.

--------------------------------------------------------------- Devils Spawn---------------------------------------------------------

_Teachers lounge_

"So, what are the results?" Tono asked as he hovered around Misaki and Makihara sensei who were sitting down preparing the results.

Impatient, Tono grabbed the piece of paper Makihara just finished working on and looked.

**Shou Usami** (2months old) – DNA from Kitsuneme and Wakako Usami

Alices identified

**Flying **(hereditary) - Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

**Teleport** : Current Alice ability level: 8 month old

.................................................................................................................................

**Shizuka Umenonmiya** (2 months old) –DNA from Mochu and Anna Umenonmiya

Alices identified

**Telekinesis **(hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 8 month old

**Invisibility- **Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

.................................................................................................................................

**Ichiro Yome** (2months old)- DNA from Kokoroyomi Yome and Sumire Shouda

Alices identified

**Mind Reading** (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 8 month old

**Memory Processing** - Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

.................................................................................................................................

**Jiro Yome** (2months old)- DNA from Kokoroyomi Yome and Sumire Shouda

Alices identified

**Mind Reading** (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 8 month old

**Telepathy** - Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

.................................................................................................................................

**Saburo Yome** (2months old)- DNA from Kokoroyomi Yome and Sumire Shouda

Alices identified

**Mind Reading** -(hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 8 month old

**Seer** - Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

................................................................................................................................

**Kiyomi Tobita** (2months old)- DNA from Yuu Tobita and Nonoko Ogawasara

Alices identified

**Illusion** - (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

**Medusa**- No data available as Alice unprecedented

................................................................................................................................

**Kiyoye Tobita** (2months old)- DNA from Yuu Tobita and Nonoko Ogawasara

Alices identified

**Illusion **- (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

**Hypnosis**- Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

................................................................................................................................

**Tomiki Nogi** (2months old)- DNA from Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai

Alices identified

**Animal Pheromone** - (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

**Time Freeze** – Current Alice ability level: 8 months old

...............................................................................................................................

**Natsuhi Hyuuga** (2months old)- DNA from Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura

Alices identified

**Fire **- (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 8 month old

**Nullification**- (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 10 month old

**Steal **- (hereditary)- Current Alice ability level: 6 month old

...............................................................................................................................

Tono sighed in relief at the results. "Thank god, their alices are not growing at 60 times the normal rate.

"No, but have you noticed that they are growing at 3 to 5 times the normal rate? They are all currently 2months old and are on average at the level of a 6months old. At this rate, by the time little Natsuhi is 3years old in 2 weeks, he will be stronger than Natsume was at 12, by the time they are 5 years old at the end of this project, their alice abilities may be stronger than the parents that spawned them. It's still not great news." Said Makihara sensei grimly.

"It's also rare to have been born with multi-alices. We are lucky that most of them are in the latent or somatic classes, where the alices can't actively cause so much trouble. Imagine the damage if they all had active Elemental alices." Added Misaki sensei

"Well, it's not so bad" said Tono optimistically "I think we only need to watch out for Natsuhi but Mikan should be able to control him. I am sure us grown men can handle a bunch of 5 year olds with alice abilities of a teen. How much trouble could they be?"

Misaki and Makihara sensei looked at each other grimly.

"Aww, it can't be that bad! I'm going off to take a break now. Today has been unnecessarily stressful. Adios!" Tono said with a little wave as he left the teachers lounge

Misaki sensei sighed. "I hope he is right."

'I wonder what the Medusa Alice does." Contemplated Makihara sensei

--------------------------------------------------------------- Devils Spawn---------------------------------------------------------

Kiyomi and Kiyoye wanted their mummy. Their mummy smelled nice, had a soft voice and cuddled them just how they liked it. They also wanted to be sleeping in their nice, big, comfortable crib with their nice horsey and unicorn soft toys.

They were currently on a bed with some other babies and mummy's two friends were talking loudly outside and not watching them like they were supposed to be.

Baby Shou was absolutely fascinated by the baby with shiny gold hair next to him. He reached out with his chubby clumsy hand and grabbed at it.

Kiyomi was not happy. That hurt! so she rolled around to face the baby next to her and glared at him.

Shou saw the baby next him with the shiny hair roll over and the pretty hair he was holding suddenly started moving! He looked into her eyes and suddenly he found that he could not move. He tried to kick his legs and yell for mummy outside but he found that he couldn't make any noise either. All he could do was blink. Then, an image appeared in his head, the baby with pretty hair in front of him got bigger and bigger and at the same time her hair grew longer and wriggled on its own making scary noises as it moved, her face also got scarier and scarier as well. Shou was now petrified. He **really **wanted mummy and he **really **wanted to cry. He felt himself wet himself.

Suddenly, he could move again. The baby next of him smiled sweetly and turned back around to face her twin. She was a normal size and her hair was back to the pretty shiny gold color, and it didn't move on its own! He blinked. She was not scary anymore, maybe that was just a dream before.

Wakako and Sumire walked into the room to check on the babies and Wakako checked on her son. "Oh, I need to change your nappies!"

--------------------------------------------------------------- Devils Spawn---------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

End Notes: To all those who reviewed and commented on how Natsuhi didn't inherit anything from Mikan, I hope this chap satisfies you somewhat. Don't you worry, they will have a very interesting relationship.

Also, special thanks to Narumi for reminding me about the Memory Processing Alice. I liked the idea and used it, just not on Natsuhi unfortunately. I couldn't give him any more Alices.

Please review and feel free to give me some of your ideas!


End file.
